


study break

by zenelly



Series: Smooch-tober 2018 [10]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Smoochtober day 10 - A kiss on the lips!Not falling for it for even a moment, Guy taps him on the nose. “Work first, distractions later, you hedonist.”





	study break

Luke slumps across the table. “I can feel the circles under my eyes growing heavier all the time, Guy,” he whines. “Can we _please_ take a break? I’m falling apart by the second here.”

“Studying for five more minutes isn’t going to make you break out, you know,” Guy says, but he pushes a warm hand through Luke’s short hair anyway. Even just that small bit of contact has weariness sloughing off Luke, replaced with the subtle gravity of Guy’s skin. “You take too good care of your skin for that to happen. Come on, just a little longer?”

Luke makes a dissatisfied sound in the back of his throat but pushes himself upright. “Okay, I guess.”

“There you go,” Guy murmurs. He leans over, dropping a quick kiss on Luke’s cheek and then, lingeringly, on Luke’s lips. He’s pulling back when Luke grabs him by the back of the neck, angling his face to kiss him deeper. Opening his mouth to slide his tongue against Guy’s and coax a soft noise from him, not quite enough to call it a groan. Guy goes with it for a little, sinking into the contact with an ease that has Luke’s heart skipping beats, before he pulls away, cupping Luke’s face with his hand.

Luke summons his best, big, pleading eyes.

Not falling for it for even a moment, Guy taps him on the nose. “Work first, distractions later, you hedonist.”

“Didn’t hear _you_ complaining,” Luke grumbles, but he dutifully grabs his pencil and scoots his worksheet back in front of him, because _later_ means he gets to do more later, and the thought of his hands on Guy’s skin is enough to motivate Luke for days.

Laughing, Guy kisses him again, hopping up to sit on the table. Because _he’s_ done with his work, and now he’s going to torture Luke with his attractive face and stupid long legs until Luke gets done.

Hopefully, Luke thinks as he catches himself staring at the inner seam of Guy’s pants where he’d like his mouth to be, he won’t take _too_ long.


End file.
